


Morning Cuddles

by Sydfromspace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nico is a Dork, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: The sun dappled through the curtains, drawing a soft breeze into the room from an open window. The bright golden hue of the dark room was hazy. Will felt like he was drowning in the chill under soft sheets.He wasn't cold, not with Nico attached to his hip. The sun had barely reached the end of the bed. He could hear the rest of the camp getting up for the new day.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Good cuddles for the soul

The sun dappled through the curtains, drawing a soft breeze into the room from an open window. The bright golden hue of the dark room was hazy. Will felt like he was drowning in the chill under soft sheets. 

 

He wasn't cold, not with Nico attached to his hip. The sun had barely reached the end of the bed. He could hear the rest of the camp getting up for the new day.

 

Nico drew the blanket closer. Will leaned over him, his fingers traced patterns in the younger boy's cheek. Nico’s curly black hair was fanned out around his head. Will smiled, snuggling closer. 

 

Despite popular belief, the son of Hades was actually quite warm. Will ran his hand through his hair, getting tangled in the black mess. His face dropped into Nico’s neck. He smelled like flowers and soap, probably from hanging around in the infirmary with Will all the time. 

 

A hand caught his own as it retreated. Will looked up and saw Nico smiling at him, his eyes hooded and sleepy. “Hey,” He rasped. “Watching me sleep?”

 

Will flushed, wrapping his arms around him. “No.” He murmured.

 

“It's early.”

 

“It's almost ten.”

 

Nico hummed. His dark brown eyes closed again, a small smile played across his lips. Will watched him, chin propped up on Nico’s chest. His hand had continued to play with his hair, black strands rolled down his arm.

 

“If I was watching you,” Will whispered, “I'd thinking about how I could get a certain Death Boy to get me food.”

 

Nico giggled, slapping his arm playfully. Will snorted into his chest. “That boy must like you a lot, huh?”

 

“I'm not sure…” Will grinned, leaning towards Nico’s face. “He's a bit annoying, might have to get rid of ‘em.”

 

Nico propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah?” He asked. “Then who's getting you food?”

 

Will flopped down dramatically. “Poor me!” He cried. “No one will ever love me enough to feed me!”

 

Nico snorted, pushing his chest. “Just as dramatic as your father.”

 

Will sat up immediately. “ _ Nobody's  _ as dramatic than Apollo!” He retorted.

 

“You sure?”

 

Will layed across Nico’s lap, pouting. “Gods, I'll always be alone.”

 

Nico ran his hand down his back. “That's dramatic, cuore mio.”

 

Will turned over, arms wrapped around his neck. Nico smiled, eyes half closed. “Why are you so tired.” He prodded his stomach.

 

“Because I have an annoying boyfriend that likes to get up at dawn.” He said flatly.

 

“Dawn?” Will smirked. “Now who's the drama queen?”

 

“ _ Still you _ .” Nico snapped, laying back down and tugging up the blanket. Will sighed and sat up, keeping his hold on the velvet blanket. Nico frowned up at him.

 

“Cold?” Will stuck out his tongue. Nico launched himself from the bed, crashing into him. They tumbled to the floor, tangled in a mess of blankets. Nico pinned Will down, his leg half twisted under him. Will huffed and cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Nico squeaked, his body ripped away the blankets. He was still twisted up, and crashed down beside Will.

 

“Hey.” Will turned his head. Nico glared at him, face flushed and tucked into his elbows. “Come on,” Will sat up. “Don't assume I'm going to get you breakfast because you're cute.”

 

Nico spluttered, face red. He launched himself at Will, pinning him down again. The older boy only grinned up in response. He tugged at his black bangs, one hand snaking up Nico’s shirt.

 

“I'm assuming I'm not walking in on what I think is going on?”

 

Will and Nico whipped around to face Kayla. She leaned against the door, smirking. Nico jumped to his feet, almost tripping over him in the process. 

 

“Gods, Kayla!” Will shouted, throwing a pillow at her.

 

“Be safe, Will!” She yelled, the door slamming as the pillow hit the wall behind it. 

 

Nico glared at him. “You're siblings should stay out my cabin.”

 

Will snorted. “I don't disagree with you at the moment.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmao "666 words" me too


End file.
